


Bury A Friend

by fallenangelgirl



Series: Silk Black [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on Billie Eilish's song bury a friend, Horror, I really dont know how to explain this, I wrote this instead of doing school work, Im not really sure what to tag it, Jisung dies but not really, Just read it if you want, M/M, Nightmare! Changbin, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Thriller, barely edited im sorry, its not sad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelgirl/pseuds/fallenangelgirl
Summary: “Who are you?” Jisung whispered out the words forming a mist in the air as he spoke.It appeared in front of him again, the black eyes blinking slowly, “Your nightmare” it said the words just leaving its lips before it was gone again.





	Bury A Friend

His shallow breaths were the only sound surrounding him as he ran, his heavy footsteps beating against the stone floor. He chased after the shadow turning a sharp corner in an attempt to catch it but just as he was about to reach it- it vanished. He turned another harsh corner, his lungs stinging form running when something grabbed his shoulders and pushed him harshly against the wall to the alley.

He looked up and locked eyes with pure black eyes, their cold nature oddly comforting. “What do you want from me?” The creature rasped out its voice shaky.

“Help me.” He replied his voiced out in a puff of air.

“You shouldn’t be here. Leave. Now.” The raspy voice came again its hand pushing painfully against his shoulders.

“How? How do I leave? Please help me,” he began to say frantically his hands coming up to the ones on his shoulders.

“No.” The voice spoke and then it was gone.

Jisung gasped as he shot upright his entire body shaking, a cold sweat covering his body. A nightmare. It had all been a nightmare but those cold black eyes burned in the back of his head. The weight of its hands pinning him against the wall made him shiver and then raspy voice played in the back of his mind. ‘No’ it had whispered almost too real.

 

He was back in the maze of alleys running after the shadow again. “Wait!” He cried out rounding a corner as the shadow disappeared only to appear at the other end of the alley. “Who are you? Help me!” He continued to shout as he ran after it, watching as it disappeared again.

‘Get out’ the raspy voice seemed to say around his head. He watched at the end of an alley as it stood there staring at him shrouded in black mist.

‘Leave before they get you’ it hissed into the air. Jisung watched amazed as it flickered briefly before the black eyes were in front of him again. The black eyes that were so cold they made the hairs on Jisung’s neck stand up but he never wanted to look away.

‘Leave,’ it hissed again now right behind him.

“Who are you?” Jisung whispered out the words forming a mist in the air as he spoke.

It appeared in front of him again, the black eyes blinking slowly, “Your nightmare” it said the words just leaving its lips before it was gone again. Just like last time the moment it had disappeared Jisung shot up his heart beating frantically, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. He closed his eyes running a hand through his damp hair. “Your nightmare.” He could hear the words spoken, spinning, in his head

 

The labyrinth of alleys appeared before Jisung’s eyes again, spinning together like a painting until he was standing in the center again. The faint lights that came from the lamp posts, that dripped small droplets from a previous rain, the mist that seemed to spill out of the passages. He blinked slowly and watched as the shadow appeared in front of his again. A hiss left its mouth the moment it saw him and it took off running.

Just like the previous two times, Jisung chased after it. He didn’t understand why he did but something about it enthralled him. He wanted to know it, learn about it, understand it.

He had barely been running a moment before his lungs began to sting again. It seemed that whenever he was here it did everything possible to prevent him from catching it.

The fog began to thicken around him, the heavy heat from it making it hard to breathe as he ran. His breath became labored and his pace slowed as his vision swam. He barely registered himself falling, the pain from hitting the ground not registering in his foggy head. With the last bits of his conciseness in tact it appeared above him leaning down until Jisung could feel its heavy hot breath against his cheek. “Why don’t you run from me? What are you wondering? What do you know?”

Jisung’s breath shuddered as he inhaled reaching up a hand to stroke its cheeks. The feeling of its skin offering an odd sense of comfort for him, “Changbin,” he heard himself whisper.

A growl sounded out of its mouth as it pulled away. “How did you know that? How are you here?”

“Changbin,” Jisung whispered again his hand falling limply on the ground next to him. “Changbin,” he repeated to himself. “Changbin,” he said watching as the thick black fog began to take over his eyesight. “Changbin,” he whispered as he felt a pressure on his cheek.

“Sleep Jisung,” a raspy voice said next to his ear. “Sleep and never return.”

“Changbin,” he said again his voice not even a whisper before everything was black again.

 

The painting of alleys appeared in front him again, his heart pounding. That morning he had awoken whispering “Changbin” to himself and the name had spun around in his head all day since. He was prepared to run again taking off after the shadow the moment it appeared but nothing happened. The shadow didn’t appear like normal. The mist and fog didn’t move like the previous times. Everything seemed frozen.

Brows knit, he walked carefully through the alleys that always lead nowhere. The fog got thicker the farther he walked, making it harder to see the already dimly lit passages. Howls from wind passing through the passages around him screamed as gusts of cold air began to push themselves towards him making his skin tingle. He felt his heart speed up as the fog began turning to ice around him, scratching across his skin and face. Crstylized puffs of air formed in front of him as he breathed out, his head spinning as the cold air began to burn his mouth and lungs with every breath.

“Changbin,” he gasped out blindly walking through the icy fog. “Changbin help me,” he tried again.

‘No,’ the raspy voice of Changbin said surrounding him.

“Please,” he whispered, his legs and feet becoming numb as he leaned against a wall for support. “Please help me.”

‘What did you expect to happen hm?’ The voice filtered in from all around him as he slid down the wall his whole body shaking from fear and cold. ‘Did you think that figuring out my name would make you special?’

Shadows danced around him the scratchy voice filling his head yet again. ‘You aren’t special. You are nothing to me.’

“Changbin,” his voice came out hoarse as he sucked in the sharp air his chest constricting painfully at it. “Help.”

He watched with heavy eyes as Changbin appeared in front of him shrouded in black as usual. He crouched down in front of Jisung grabbing his chin roughly forcing Jisung to look into the black void that made his eyes. “Why aren’t you scared of me?” The shadow asked him before letting go of his chin and standing again.

Jisung’s head lolled to the side, his lips frozen closed and eyes frozen open. He watched unblinking and unmoving as Changbin stared at him, his gaze piercing but Jisung found them providing the only feeling of warmth around him. His breaths became slower along with the best of his heart as the staring contest seemed to continue. His eyes burned along with his lungs as he lay on the frozen ground, ice crawling up and along his skin.

Right before everything went black again he could hear the faint whisper of the voice he seemed to find comfort in swirl in his head. ‘Meet me at the park. I’ll be calm and collected.’

 

The park, as Jisung found out the next night, was nothing more than a single swing in a pool of maroon sand. The only light provided was that of a crescent moon above him. The air was still as he approached, the swing moving by itself, screeching each time it moved. Carefully he placed his hand on the swing to stop it from moving and then he felt it.

A shiver as he ran up his back as he turned slowly finding Changbin standing right behind him. He stumbled back slightly at how close they were but before he could fall a sturdy hand was pressed against his back holding him up. He held his breath when he felt the shadow to lean in whispering in his ear “be careful or you might fall to your death.”

Jisung shivered again and subconsciously leaned back into Changbin, relishing in the warmth his hand gave. “What are you?” Jisung asked his voice soft.

“I told you before, your nightmare.”

“My nightmare?”

A hiss came from next to his ear as he felt Changbin’s lips trace up his neck, “When we all fall asleep where do we go?”

He tilted his head to the side trying to give the shadow more access “A dream.”

Another hiss was heard the nightmare’s hot breath hitting his collarbone, “Try again pretty one.”

“Nightmares,” he whispered out practically melting against his nightmare as it wrapped an arm around his waist.

“There you go pretty thing. You make no sense to me, always causing problems with you chasing me. You should be running from me, not the other way around.” The nightmare whispered against Jisung’s neck up to the back of his ear.

“You’re intriguing,” he replied his breath catching as Changbin pressed his lips right behind his ear making his legs go to jelly.

“Why do you care for me?” Changbin said pressing another kiss on his neck until Jisung was relying entirely on the arm around him to hold him up.

“You’re warm,” Jisung breathed out before the arm around him disappeared and he collapsed sinking into the dark sand. His body felt numb as he continued to sink watching patiently as Changbin stood over him. “Why are you here Changbin?”

“I sold my soul for the debt I owe.” The shadow replied turning around and walking away as the purple-red sand that was swallowing Jisung.

“Why are you here, Changbin?” He said again his head hazy as the sand began to sink into his ears. Suddenly the nightmare was on top of him grabbing his shirt and pulling him out enough to hear. “I can’t tell you. Can’t tell you.”

Jisung looked up and held his nightmares eyes for a moment before it surged down and connected their lips kissing him softly. “Don’t return,” it said as they parted letting go of Jisun’g shirt to let him sink back in the sand.

“Okay,” Jisung breathed out moments before the wine colored sand swallowed him whole. A sigh left his lips as he opened his eyes softly to the ceiling of his room.


End file.
